Fugitive
Synopsis Mary's Plan to Help Condé Backfires Mary goes to extremes to halt Francis from his quest to catch Condé at any cost. Catherine, jealous of Narcisse’s relationship with Lola, asks him to do something unforgivable to prove himself, Kenna crosses a line with General Renaude and Greer makes a choice that might end her relationship with Leith. Quotes Lady Kenna: No, I find it refreshing for a man to speak so frankly about ambition. General Renaude: Well I’m always happy to know I’ve pleased a lady. King Francis: Well...You were planning on abandoning our marriage, flee France, and run off with my cousin, so...I no longer care what you do. Leith Bayard: One thing I will never do, is risk getting on Catherine de' Medici's bad side. Princess Claude: You’d rather get on my bad side?! Leith Bayard: A million times. yes. Louis Condé: My treason was in loving you. Queen Mary: We can’t risk meeting again. Louis Condé: For the rest of ours lives. Queen Mary: I hope that yours is a long one. Go. Live. Lady Lola: You said you cared about me- Lord Narcisse: I say a great many things. The mistake was yours, in trusting me. Lord Narcisse: Do you think because we shared a few moments you saw the good in me that no one else had ever seen before? Lord Narcisse: Give up this idea that nobody can know you, and still love you. King Francis: After all this, could Mary still be helping him?- Queen Catherine: Yes! Out of guilt. Or affection. General Renaude: But I would never wed unless I heard from a woman’s own lips, she desired me. King Francis: You will always see him, just as I have always seen you. Naked, and in each others arms. Leith Bayard: I thought we could count on our love for one another. That’s what I’ve always believed, but you...Never have. Queen Mary: Oh God- Sebastian: Yes. I walked this road first. Queen Mary: My rank is poison! Sebastian: I’m sorry. Brave Mary. I’m sorry. Queen Mary: We are King & Queen, chained together as surely as two prisoners in a dungeon. Notes * Queen Elizabeth, Annabelle Breton, King Henry, Prince Charles and King Antoine were all mentioned, but do not appear. * Greer and Mary reunited after months of separation. * King Francis ordered the execution of Louis Condé on site. * Princess Claude reunites with her first love. * Queen Elizabeth still wishes to marry Condé, and have him as her King. * Leith Bayard formally proposes to Greer. * Greer and Leith break up. * General Renaude announces his pending engagement to Kenna. * Renaude and Kenna consummate their marriage. * Louis and Elizabeth's marriage is no longer valid, as Annabelle Breton and the Priest were murdered, and all documents were destroyed. * Louis Condé is now referred to as King Louis of France, furthering The French Wars of Religion. Death Toll Death Count Kill Count * Apox. 8 of General Renaude's men. Trivia * The episode title was released on March 26, 2015. Gallery Promotional Images - Fugitive 1.jpg Promotional Images - Fugitive 3.jpg Promotional Images - Fugitive 2.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Castleroy |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Sean Teale | colspan="2" | Louis Condé |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Vincent Nappo | colspan="2" | General Renaude |- | Vincent Gale | colspan="2" | Lord Akers |- | Pascal Langdale | colspan="2" | Church Official |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Adrin Falconer | colspan="2" | Lord Desmarais |- | Colin Lepage | colspan="2" | Broussard |- | Jerald Bezener | colspan="2" | Noble |- | Austin Strugnell | colspan="2" | Laurent |- | Michael Illadis | colspan="2" | Nobleman |- | Alica Josipovic | colspan="2" | Daphne Videos References }} Category:Season 2 Category:Episode